The Glee Clubs Secret
by DarkFaith13
Summary: Each of the glee clubbers has thier own superpower, follow thier path of discovery. This is just something I came up with for fun.
1. Rachel Berry

Rachel

Rachel walked into the bathroom at precisely 7:00 pm, the time for her daily shower. She had always been meticulous in maintaining her schedule. She could never be late and anybody who tried to rearrange her agenda was met by an annoying tirade of superfluous vocabulary. She removed her clothing and stepped into the running water. Sighing she set to work on washing off all of the dirt that had accumulated throughout the day, as her classmates had seen fit to push her into mud puddles and other unpleasant substances during the course of recess.

Rachel had always felt like an outcast but she could never decide whether it was because she felt she was above the other children at her elementary school or if it was due to the fact that she was actually just disliked. She had always felt as if she were destined for greatness and that there was something different about her, something good. Her daddies told her that someday she might end up a great Broadway star. It would make sense. Singing happened to be her favorite pass time she would sing everywhere and anything. However her favorite songs had always been Broadway musicals. According to her dad's she used to babble along to the sound tracks they would play for her.

Rachel tilted her head back washing her face in the spray of water. As she pulled back she noticed something hanging from the ceiling. It was something that had always filled her with a great deal of dread. It was something that was the worst and most horrible creature that a girl of her age and disposition could imagine.

**A SPIDER!**

The young girl gasped in shock. Filled with revulsion for the vile creature in front of her she let out a horrific scream. However this wasn't just any old scream. This was the most, high pitched ear spitting scream the world had ever been witness to in its billions of years. As the sound waves of her noise reverberated from her mouth they spread throughout the bathroom breaking every single piece of glass and some of the flimsier porcelain. The girl watched as the spider in front of her writhed in pain before losing its string and falling to the base of the shower.

Rachel quickly jumped from the shower attempting to avoid the creature only to slit open her foot on a piece of glass that her scream had shattered. She started to cry as blood began to pour from her somewhat self-inflicted wound.

Her dads had come running quickly to discover the source of all the noise. When they saw that their daughter was bleeding, they quickly got her to put on some clothes. After which they took her to the emergency room. It wasn't until Rachel was all stitched up and asleep in bed that they wondered how she had managed to shatter the bathroom window.

Rachel being the intelligent child that she was had already figured out what happened. Rachel Berry was the age of 8 when she first discovered that she had a superpower. It was then that she decided she didn't want to sing on Broadway. After all wasn't it much more dramatic to be a protector of the innocent and help them with her unnaturally powerful screams.


	2. Sue Sylvester

Sue

A woman screamed loudly as she gave birth to her daughter. It was as if her child was sadistic and wished to make her entrance into the world as violent and painful as possible. The baby finally entered the world screeching obstinately as if she were offended by the amount light that assaulted her eyes.

"What is her name going to be?" the doctor inquired.

"Sue. Sue Margret Sylvester." As this was written on her birth certificate, the baby was taken away to be cleaned and checked. Her blue eyes that might have otherwise seemed kind appeared to glare unfavorably at every new person and experience. The doctors and nurses who normally found the presence of newborn children a joyful occurrence only received an unsettling feeling from the birth of this child. There was however one particular nurse who seemed unperturbed and treated this baby as she would treat any other. Sue's glared appeared to increase tenfold around this nurse. If newborns could experience such complex superior thoughts one would assume she disliked being treated just like another ordinary baby. This nurse didn't display the beginnings of fear as the others did.

On the day that Sue was to leave the hospital with her mother the catalyst that would forever change the baby was set into motion. The nurse bent down to pace a kiss on the baby's soft forehead in a gesture of goodbye. The baby's head snapped upward as much as a baby's head can. The child glared for a moment as if mustering her energy. Then, before anyone had time to react, red beams shot from the child's eyes disintegrating the nurse where she stood. All that was left of her was a small pile of ash and quickly dissipating smoke.

From that day forward Sue's mother did her best to give the child whatever she wanted, in hopes that she would avoid the same fate, as well as separated her from others as much as possible. Once and a while too many people around Sue would go missing and they would have to go to another state. Eventually she learned to control her ability. That's not to say that there were any less disappearances around the girl. If anything there might have been more. However the repeated use of her eye lasers resulted in damage to her eyes and it became necessary for her to wear prescription sunglasses during the daytime.

It's a well-known fact that Sue Sylvester's ended up working as a top ranking cheerleading coach in William McKinley High School. What Sue didn't know was that her destiny was larger than the simple position (god forbid you call it that to her face) of cheerleading coach. No her and her eyes were going to have a job to do.


	3. Mike Chang

**Catnip-WiseGirl007**-Rory wasn't in the original fic plan, but now thanks to your review he is.

Mike

The ten year old Asian boy was very curious as to how the world operated. He would always ask his parents questions in the hope of enriching his mind with new and interesting information, but after a while they got sick of the prolonged questioning phase. Eventually the only answers he would receive were "Not right now Mike" or "Why don't you go entertain yourself some other way?"

In retrospect he thinks this treatment is the reason for many of his most enduring traits. First off his silence, a child can only be told to be quiet for so many times before they stop talking all together. Secondly when he was told to entertain himself he would go off to his room to dance to some of his favorite music. The treatment he received from his parents was instrumental in his eventual ability to dance so adeptly. The final thing that, he thought, was a result of his parent's dismissive attitude was his power. He believed that his x-ray vision was a direct result of his desire to satiate his curiosity about the way things work.

His ability started off quite simply, with a question to his mother during a routine trip to the grocery store. "Mom, why does blood flow?"

She looked down at him for a second to answer "Oh Mike, it's not the time for this, ask again later." He knew when he asked again later he would just get the same answer. He was so sick of that answer. If he wanted an, "ask again later" he could've just consulted an 8-ball.

Then as he began to sulk something amazing happened. As Mike looked up from the floor he was able to see the insides of every person around him. He saw some anatomy that seemed commonplace to him such as veins and bones as well as some entrails he really wished that he couldn't. For example the intestines of that fat man with irritable bowel syndrome who was appropriately looking at Imodium boxes. Mike looked away from him pretty quickly. When he turned to look at a woman across the aisle and discovered some parts of the female anatomy that he hadn't wished to learn about until later in life, he quickly diverted his attention to the floor. He noted there was a copious amount of piping in the basement.

Whilst wondering what in the hell was happening to him Mike realized that while he had been looking at the people around him he had received the answer to his question. It was the heart and the valves within it that caused the blood to flow throughout the body. The young Asian boy smiled happily to himself. Once he learned how to control this he would never have to ask anyone a question ever again.

As Mike grew older people including his parents began to notice that he didn't speak very much, if at all. The reason for this? Mike could find out anything and everything he wanted to without speaking. He made an effort to be scrupulous with his power once he learned how to control it, however he would be lying if he said that he never used it to cheat on a test or that he didn't accidently end up seeing through a girls top every once and a while. Mike didn't know if there was anyone else out there who was like him but he knew he could take comfort in the fact that he would be able to do anything he set his mind to. His particular persuasion, besides dancing, was medicine. He was a man with a power and he was going to use it right.


	4. Rory Flanagan

Rory

As a child Rory Flanagan had a fear that many young children share. A fear of the dark. Unfortunately his father seemed to enjoy the dark and invited shadows into places they weren't supposed to be. This made the boy uncomfortable around his father. That's not to say Rory believed his dad was a bad man. He just happened to enjoy the company of the darkness and may not have even realized his son found it disquieting. Rory never asked his dad about the shadows. The topic seemed forbidden and he didn't know what consequences he would face if he mentioned it.

One night after Rory had a particularly disturbing nightmare, for a child, he ran from his dark bedroom and into the living room, where it was somewhat lighter. His father was quick to spot the bedtime escapee. "You're supposed to be in bed." Rory just stood there looking at his dad with his blue eyes that seemed to glow, hoping that he would notice he was upset and comfort him. "Go on now. Go back." After another long moment of stillness Rory's father sighed before getting up. The man grasped the collar of his son's pajama top in a manner that was not violent but not gentle. The father then led his son back to his bedroom. He hefted the boy up and placed him back in the bed. "Go back to bed" he commanded. Walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

Rory tried to do as his dad asked he really did, but the creatures that were in his nightmare appeared to be lurking in all the dark corners of his bedroom, ready to snatch him the second his guard dropped. After what seemed like a long time to Rory, but was in fact several minutes, he saw no other option but to get up and turn on his light. The light would keep the monsters away. He jumped out from under his covers and ran as fast as he could over to the light switch on the wall. The second the lights turned on his fear quickly dissipated and he returned to his bed.

Rory sat in the light room for a while before he heard footsteps moving down the hallway. He felt fear shoot through him. His dad was going to be so angry with him. The young boy debated shutting off the lights but quickly realized it was far too late. In the doorway, Mr. Flanagan stood stoic and silent but Rory could tell he was very angry. "I thought I told you to go to bed." Before Rory could respond the shadows from outside in the hallway began to seep through his doorway. As the shadows began to envelop more and more of his bedroom, he felt his fear become terror.

"Make it stop. Make it stop. Please make it stop" he whispered to himself. He closed his eyes and continued to whisper to himself. For this reason he couldn't see the shadows stop still before beginning to recede. Mr. Flanagan looked on in shock as his shadows failed him wondering what was going on. He repeatedly gestured with his hands in an attempt to call back his shadow friends. Then he noticed what his son was whispering.

"Rory. Did you know you had power negation?"

At this question the young Irish boy opened his eyes and stopped muttering. "What's that?"

"You stop other people's abilities from working."

Rory's eyes grew wide. "Wow."


	5. Tina CohenChang

Tina

Tina did not discover her ability in a pleasant or amusing manner. Before her discovery, her life had never been intruded upon by the supernatural. Tina lived in the town of Lima, Ohio with her mother and father. The most exciting thing that ever happened to her was the occasional trips they would take to see her grandparents, where she would get to play with her cousins.

Her favorite thing to do, however, was to play in the park. It was only a few blocks away and her parents had recently started allowing her to make the journey on her own. Today was a great day she finally got all the way across the monkey bars and some Latina girl beat up the playground bully Dave Karofsky. She had given him a bloody nose. So for at least one day the park was free from bullies. The beautiful summer air blew her hair around and she looked up at the setting sun. This was her signal to return home.

Tina walked past the lake, with several ducks being fed by a blonde girl, and into the trees. She had to walk through a fair sized strip of trees to get to the side street that would lead her home. The crisp pine needles on the pathway were crushed under her small shoes as she walked towards her destination. All of the sudden a tall man with thinning hair appeared from behind a tree several steps ahead of her.

"Hi there my name is Jeff. You're a very pretty young girl. Would you like to take a walk with me?" He smiled at her kindly, but little Tina felt terrified. She started to back away. "What's the matter? You don't want to talk to me? The man started to walk towards her slowly but as she sped up he changed his speed to match. Noticing this, the young Asian quickly turned and ran for home. She heard her own heavy breathing as well as the urgent footsteps behind her. She ran as fast as her little legs could take her. Her lungs and legs started to burn intensely. She could hear him gaining on her quickly and her fear began to intensify. It was clear now that she wouldn't be able to escape him. She quickly turned to one side hoping to evade him. As she did this she tripped over a protruding root and fell to the ground. Tina knew she was done for; the creepy man was going to capture her. She froze as the hurried footsteps got closer and closer until she could see him directly in front of her. "Where are you?" he shouted.

At first she was too frightened to realize that he should be able to see her, but as he continued to lament about her escape and after some time had passed, relief flooded through her. She questioned her fortune. She watched as the man walked away from her shouting words she'd never heard before. Seconds later she looked at her hands to see if they'd been scratched from her fall only to discover they weren't there. Upon closer inspection she found that none of her was there. Not her arms. Not her legs. Not her belly. Nothing. She was invisible. Panic shot through her. What if she stayed invisible forever?

Frightened by her situation, the girl began to hurry home again, hoping her parents would be able to fix it. This however wasn't necessary because the closer she got to home and the safer she felt, the more visibility she regained. By the time she reached the door not one part of her was unseen. The first time Tina became invisible it was a complete accident. A complete accident that probably saved her life.


	6. Finn Hudson

**I don't own Glee but I think that's quite obvious.**

**I kind of hate Finn for outing Santana but I tried to keep this as unbiased as possible.**

Finn

Finn Hudson was rather large for his age and he knew it. He towered all the other kids in his grade and the distance between him and his peers never seemed to lessen. As they grew so did he. This rapid growth meant that he had to eat quite frequently. The awkward boy was always hungry and lamented the fact that there were only three meals in a day.

It was the middle of summer. The warm evening air was still, and the smell of dust and dirt enveloped Lima. It hadn't rained in weeks. During the daytime the citizens of the small town were thankful for the occasional breeze which provided a small respite from the heat.

The boy was playing football in the backyard with his mom's boyfriend. Well if it could be called "playing". Finn had yet to develop the proper hand eye coordination to properly catch the ball and often fumbled. Luckily, for him, his mom's boyfriend was nice and pretended that he was doing a good job. As they played, Carol prepared dinner, the smell of food wafting from the kitchen and encompassing the area. The steak she was making was a big distraction and Finn's attention span was beginning to falter significantly. When the football hit him in the side of the face from an unobserved throw he paid no mind to the sting, instead drooling at the enticing aroma of the impending meal. Suddenly Finn felt a tingle starting in his toes and start to creep throughout his body. When it reached his head his mom's boyfriend looked at him in horror. Finn didn't understand what was happening and was frightened by the horror his male role model was displaying. He went to question him but the only sound that came out of his mouth was a whine.

Finn noticed that all of his senses were abruptly intensified. The grass on the ground was not necessarily greener but felt more real. The smell of his mother's cooking was mouthwatering as if it were on a plate inches away from him. The birds that chirped as they prepared to roost were seemingly right in his yard. He could hear the heartbeat of the man he had come to trust as it sped above its normal rate. That's when Finn noticed he had significantly further to look up than normal to view the face of the man. This was his second hint that something was wrong.

"Holy shit" the man said shocked. "Finn? Is that you?" Finn tilted his head upward confused by his father figure's reaction. Of course it was him. "You're a dog." Finn turned his attention on himself. If he looked directly ahead he could see part of a muzzle and a wet nose. When he looked down he had large brown paws. He screamed aloud in surprise but it came out as a yelp. The young boy had, without warning, transformed into a puppy. To be exact a Saint Bernard.

Unfortunately at this exact moment Finn's mother had come outside to tell them that dinner was ready. She opened her mouth but upon realizing there was a dog in the backyard instead of her son it closed as if she needed the time to switch between thoughts. "Honey, where's Finn?"

"Well, he's right there I saw him transform into that dog." The dog-boys mom looked exasperated. "No he honestly transformed right before my eyes."

"This isn't funny. Now cut the crap and tell me where he is" she scowled angry. Her son was important to her and she wasn't going to accept any funny business.

"I'm not joking. I swear I'm telling the truth." At that moment Carol opened her mouth to begin an angry and protective tirade but fortunately, for her boyfriend, Finn's transformation suddenly reversed. His mother still, to this day, had a scar on her head from passing out and hitting it on a rock.

Later on they found that the scent of food was the most common stimulus for his transformations. Specifically the smell of meat. As Finn got a bit older and learned to manage his ability he found it was always easiest to become a dog and that he apparently couldn't become anything other than a mammal. This however wasn't too big of a drawback as many animals are considered mammals so he was left with few limitations. He just wished he could fly too.


	7. Lauren Zizes

Lauren

Lauren knew from an early age that there was something different about her. She never learned not to touch the curling iron, or to leave the cat alone because she might get scratched. Lauren knew that nothing could hurt her. She didn't even feel anything when she tripped and fell into the corner of the fireplace. Lauren's parents had always been amazed that they never had to bring her to the hospital but figured that their daughter was simply lucky. However a day came where they could no longer ignore Lauren's significant oddity.

One summer the Zizes decided to go camping instead of their usual beach trip. Lauren was displeased with this change of plans as any child would prefer the warm comfort of the beach to the dirt and smell of the woods. She sat dejectedly in the back seat of the car as her parents packed up the tent and other such necessities. She had tried hiding in various places in the hopes that her parents would forget her and leave her at home but every time she hid they found her within minutes. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Anything was better than the week of hiking, fishing, and sleeping on the ground that her parents had planned. She frowned all the way to the camp ground and when they arrived stood around uselessly as her parents pitched the tent. For some reason they seemed to be happy to have a summer vacation in the woods. Lauren was confused by the ability of adults to find amusement in the most boring and unpleasant places.

"Hey, Lauren come on its dinner time" she heard her mother call out from the other side of the tent her voice carrying irritatingly well through open space. Lauren perked up a little at this. Her mother was a brilliant cook and never failed to make a meal that Lauren enjoyed. She ran over to the other side of the tent where her parents were, hoping for a delicious meal, only to find out that they were eating a fish her father caught earlier. Lauren frowned she hated fish.

"I hate fish." Her mother sighed exasperated and pulled out some sandwiches she made beforehand. It looked like Lauren would not be having a pleasant meal tonight.

The next morning the young girl was greatly displeased after having spent the night sleeping on the ground, only the bottom of the tent and her sleeping bag separating her from the dirt. After eating a breakfast which was equally unpleasant as dinner the night before her parents decided to go for a hike. Approximately an hour into the adventure Lauren began to feel tired and rested against a rocky ledge. Her parents looked at what they claimed was an "amazing view". Right about now the only thing she would consider to be an amazing view would be the golden arches of a McDonalds sign. As her parents turned to look at her she moved one of her arms to rest in a rocky crevice. The next thing she knew their pleasant demeanors turned to expressions of horror. Wondering what was wrong she directed her attention to her arm to see a snake attached to it. Its fangs worked hard to grip her flesh as it thrashed back and forth. Her reaction was instantaneous with the realization that the repulsive creature was attached to her. She flailed her arm back and forth attempting to dislodge the assailant. By the time her parents reached her the snake was gone. They then proceeded to panic and rush her to the hospital as quickly as possible. She was admitted very quickly due to the possibility that the snake was poisonous. However when the doctor looked at her arm he informed them that there were in fact no punctures at all. Lauren had always known nothing could hurt her but now her parents suspected the same.

**AN: Not really sure who I want to do next. I will take into consideration any suggestions other than the Unholy Trinity (I'm saving them until the end as a motivation to write).**


End file.
